


Pericolosamente vicini alla salvezza

by FriRapace



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 12:17:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14284770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriRapace/pseuds/FriRapace
Summary: Lucius Malfoy, tramite il figlio Draco, propone a Remus Lupin di prendere il posto di Severus Piton come spia dei Mangiamorte all'interno dell'Ordine della Fenice, promettendo in cambio la salvezza per lui e la sua famiglia.





	1. Chapter 1

Draco Malfoy appoggiò la schiena alla staccionata che circondava la costruzione sbilenca chiamata Stamberga Strillante. Era strano essere a Hogsmeade prima dell'inizio dell'anno scolastico, rifletté, e trovarsi in quel luogo privato del supporto dei suoi stupidi ma fedeli amici contribuiva ad aumentare la sua apprensione, che rischiava da un momento all'altro di sfociare nel panico. Il giovane, deciso a mantenere il controllo, infilò le mani tremanti nelle tasche del mantello, concentrandosi su ciò che lo aspettava se la missione che gli era stata affidata avesse avuto successo.

I Mangiamorte che avevano invaso la loro dimora credevano che i Malfoy fossero finiti, ma suo padre non solo non aveva perso la speranza di poter risollevare le loro sorti, era riuscito persino a tradurre l'evento che aveva dato modo al Signore Oscuro di umiliarli davanti a tutti in un'opportunità di riscatto.

Dovevano essere cauti, gli aveva spiegato papà, sapeva che Lupin avrebbe difficilmente accettato di parlare con lui e se anche così fosse stato, l'incontro avrebbe rischiato di risolversi con un pericoloso scontro; perciò suo padre lo aveva incaricato di porgere al posto suo l'appetitosa proposta al suo ex insegnante di Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure.

Draco sapeva che suo padre aveva a cuore la sua incolumità più di qualunque altra cosa, ma neppure ripensare alla gentilezza ostentata da Lupin, che tradotta nel suo modo di intendere il mondo altro non era che debolezza, riusciva a distoglierlo da ciò che si nascondeva dietro la sua aria apparentemente mite: un lupo mannaro.

Un rumore di passi in fondo alla via lo spinse ad alzare il viso: una figura avvolta in un pesante mantello nero, inadatto al clima ancora estivo, lo stava velocemente raggiungendo.

“Professore...” balbettò Draco con voce malferma, mordendosi subito dopo la lingua. Il lupo mannaro non aveva diritto ad alcun titolo, men che meno a quello che gli aveva involontariamente attribuito.

“Non sono più il tuo insegnante, Draco,” commentò Lupin con una gentilezza forzata.

“No, certo, e non meritava di esserlo neppure allora,” ribatté, sforzandosi di assumere un atteggiamento di scherno per ottenere il suo rispetto, ma fu come se Lupin non l'avesse neppure sentito.

“Perché quest'incontro?” tagliò corto con inconsueta asprezza.

Draco non era un grande osservatore, ma si accorse che Lupin aveva un aspetto persino peggiore di quello che ricordava e l'espressione amareggiata del suo viso non aiutava certo a renderlo una presenza più gradevole.

“Io... io ho una proposta da farle,” esitò il ragazzo.

“Oh,” esclamò Lupin, ma la sorpresa durò solo per un istante. “Un'idea di tuo padre, suppongo. Non mi interessa,” lo liquidò, già pronto ad andarsene.

“Aspetti!” lo trattenne disperatamente Draco. “ _Deve_  ascoltarmi!”

Scosso dalla sua angoscia, l'uomo si fermò.

Essendo la sua pazienza già al limite, Draco andò subito al nocciolo della questione:

“La salvezza di Ninfadora Tonks in cambio del suo... del  _tuo_  contributo alla nostra causa.”

Lupin emise quella che gli parve essere a metà tra una risata e un gemito.

“Mi stai proponendo di diventare una spia dei Mangiamorte?”

“Esatto. Accetti?”

Lupin fece di nuovo per andarsene.

“Il Signore Oscuro in persona ha ordinato alla zia di ucciderla!” urlò rivolto alle sue spalle, terrorizzato alla prospettiva di aver fallito. “Senza la nostra protezione, tua moglie è spacciata!”

Con enorme sollievo del ragazzo, il lupo mannaro tornò nuovamente sui suoi passi.

“Perché?” chiese, una domanda che suonò come retorica.

“Il Signore Oscuro ha umiliato me... la mia famiglia... e zia Bellatrix, perché  _tu_  l'hai sposata,” gli spiegò precipitosamente. “La colpa è tua e spetta a te rimediare,” aggiunse, una frase che gli aveva suggerito suo padre e per Draco fu un sollievo che Lupin reagisse come se avesse appena ricevuto un ceffone.

Il licantropo tacque a lungo, quasi godesse nel tenerlo sulle spine.

“Allora?” incalzò infine, incapace di attendere ancora.

“Non posso,” soffiò Lupin.

“Ma lei  _morirà_!” protestò Draco.

Lupin si chiuse nuovamente nel silenzio, un silenzio che questa volta si protrasse a lungo e senza interruzioni da parte del ragazzo.


	2. Chapter 2

“Dove sei stato?”

Remus evitò lo sguardo di Tonks voltandosi per liberarsi del suo vecchio mantello fuori stagione.

“In giro,” le rispose, evasivo.

“In giro. Capisco.”

Per nulla soddisfatta dalla risposta ricevuta né dal tono di voce del marito, lo raggiunse e prelevò il proprio mantello dall'attaccapanni, riuscendo per un soffio a evitare che le precipitasse addosso assieme agli altri indumenti appesi alle braccia di legno.

Remus le concesse finalmente uno sguardo, seppur sfuggente.

“Cosa credi di fare?” reagì, brusco.

“Me ne vado!” gli rispose altrettanto sgarbatamente Tonks.

L'espressione di lui si indurì.

“Inutile domandarti quale sarà la tua meta, ovviamente la risposta sarebbe: 'in giro'.”

“Ovviamente,” confermò lei, decisa a ritorcergli contro i suoi giochetti: poteva essere misteriosa quanto lui.

“Finiscila di fare la bambina, Dora,” la rimproverò Remus, un'osservazione che, detta da lui, suonò surreale.

Tonks reagì lanciandogli il mantello sulla testa, che lo mutò in un buffo fantasma nero prima di scivolare e ammonticchiarsi sulle piastrelle da quattro soldi del pavimento.

La stoffa nera gli aveva schiacciato i fini capelli biondicci attorno al cranio, accentuando gli spigoli di quel viso i cui lineamenti, un tempo che le parve più distante di quanto realmente non fosse, erano sempre distesi in un'espressione dolce.

“Ho imparato dal migliore: tu, Remus,” protestò, impietosa. “Sii uomo e affrontami, non ne posso più di aspettare che tu prenda coraggio!”

Remus si irrigidì.

“A quale argomento ti riferis...”

“Al bambino, razza di idiota, il bambino!”

In principio Remus le parve assurdamente sollevato, eppure era da quando avevano scoperto la gravidanza che si aggirava per casa come se portasse sulle spalle un enorme macigno, ma tornò presto a indossare la solita espressione tormentata.

“Che succede?” chiese, sospettosa. “C'è qualcosa di peggiore che ha rimpiazzato la mia gravidanza, nella scala delle catastrofi che ti sono piovute addosso di recente?”

Remus raccolse il suo mantello da terra e lo appese all'appendiabiti, attardandosi a lisciarlo con cura.

Tonks provò il desiderio tanto intenso da essere doloroso che quelle carezze fossero, invece, dirette a lei.

“No, io... non parlare in questi termini del... beh... ora sono pronto a prendermi le mie responsabilità.”

Tonks, seppur indisposta dall'irritante atteggiamento di Remus, non riuscì a non dispiacersi per lui, vista la difficoltà anche solo di trattare la questione, quasi potesse esplodergli tra le mani.

“Siamo entrambi ugualmente responsabili,” gli disse, intrecciando una mano con la sua.

Remus scrollò le spalle.

“Come vuoi,” sospirò, con scarsa convinzione.

  
  


***

  
  


“Ha mentito,” sibilò Piton, seduto alla destra del Signore Oscuro.

Draco gli rivolse uno sguardo carico d'astio: quello che un tempo era stato il suo insegnante preferito ora si contendeva con la sua famiglia la gloria che il Signore Oscuro avrebbe dovuto elargire solo a maghi degni di tale onore: i Purosangue.

Suo padre, dietro la cui schiena si era involontariamente rifugiato, lo attirò dolcemente ma con fermezza al proprio fianco, trattenendogli un braccio attorno alle spalle.

“Draco, credi che il lupo mannaro stesse mentendo?” lo incalzò, desideroso di compiacere il loro Signore.

Draco, che aveva incautamente alzato il viso cereo, distolse immediatamente gli occhi da quelli ardenti e inumani del Signore Oscuro.

“Lui non vuole che sua moglie muoia,” mormorò con lo sguardo rivolto alla lastra di marmo dalle venature azzurrine su cui sostava, vene così simili a quelle che attraversavano il corpo umano e che sporgevano come corde tese dalla pelle di quanti aveva visto subire la Maledizione Cruciatus da suscitargli un brivido di repulsione.

“Remus Lupin non tradirà mai l'Ordine né Silente, il piano di Lucius è stato un azzardo. A Lupin non deve essere permesso di unirsi a noi,” ribadì Piton e Codaliscia, degradato a Elfo Domestico e messo al suo servizio da Voldemort in persona, annuì energicamente.

Il Signore Oscuro lo osservò quasi con dolcezza; sentimento spaventoso, se espresso dalla sua persona. Draco fu immensamente grato di non essere più, per il momento, sottoposto al suo giudizio. Sapeva che non avrebbe dovuto essere così, ma la presenza di Lupin, un lupo mannaro, era stata infinitamente meno terribile di quella del grande mago che avrebbe dovuto ammirare sopra ogni cosa. Anche suo padre gli aveva assicurato che Lupin né nessun altro membro dell'Ordine avrebbe fatto del male a un ragazzo come lui... lo stesso non si poteva dire dei Mangiamorte, come lui stesso aveva avuto modo di constatare.

“Immagino che il tuo giudizio, Codaliscia, non sia minimamente influenzato dal fatto che il tuo vecchio amico potrebbe approfittare di ogni occasione utile per eliminarti,” pronunciò il Signore Oscuro, mellifluo.

L'ometto impallidì.

“N-No, mio Signore, non è per interesse personale che concordo con Severus Piton. Dico la verità, io conosco bene Remus, lui... è vero, Sirius pensava ci avesse tradito durante la Prima Guerra Magica, ma io non l'ho mai creduto, neppure per un istante!”

“Tanta perspicacia dipendeva forse dal fatto che il traditore eri tu?” si fece beffa della sua stupidità il Signore Oscuro.

Codaliscia accettò la sconfitta e, saggiamente, tacque.

“Mio signore,” intervenne il padre di Draco, asciugandosi di nascosto il velo di sudore che si era formato sul suo labbro superiore, “questa è un'ottima occasione per noi, da quando la copertura di Severus è saltata, non abbiamo più contatti all'interno dell'Ordine.”

Il Signore Oscuro lo fissò intensamente.

“Indubbiamente. Inoltre si tratta di un licantropo, una creatura senz'anima, dunque facilmente corruttibile.”

Piton serrò le labbra sottili.

“Un animale, certo, ma nei riguardi di Silente ha sempre mostrato la lealtà di un cane. Inoltre un licantropo tra le nostre fila è già troppo, scegliere di arruolarne un altro...”

“Vero, Severus, vero. Esseri ripugnanti...” disse il Signore Oscuro e Draco provò una stretta allo stomaco al pensiero di Greyback, l'esemplare di lupo mannaro ora a capo dei Ghermidori. “Naturalmente non intendo graziare lui e la tua cara nipote, Lucius, perché se lo scopo dell'introdurre Lupin tra i Mangiamorte era quello di salvare la ragazza, soluzione magari suggerita dal cuore debole di una donna...”

Il Signore Oscuro lasciò la frase in sospeso ma era palese il riferimento alla madre di Draco, zia di Ninfadora Tonks.

Suo padre impallidì, evidentemente non immaginava che il suo agire potesse essere interpretato a quel modo e malgrado Draco stesso sapesse quanto folle fosse l'insinuazione del Signore Oscuro, la sua reazione lo spaventò.

“No, certo che no, mio signore. Loro moriranno... per mano mia, se mi verrà concesso. Ma a tempo debito.”

Il Signore Oscuro allacciò lo sguardo con quello di suo padre, gli occhi che pulsavano come braci mentre succhiavano avidi dalla mente del subalterno.

“Permettiamo loro di guadagnare tempo, dunque,” concesse infine, quasi stesse facendo a Lucius un favore, “Severus, a te e Codaliscia, che conoscete bene il lupo mannaro, il compito di tenerlo d'occhio.”

  
  


***

  
  


Remus sfuggì la compagnia di Tonks rifugiandosi nel piccolo bagno del loro appartamento.

Rabbrividì posando i piedi scalzi sul pavimento gelido, rivolto senza vederla alla vasca che si stava riempiendo di acqua fumante.

Non avrebbe retto la vergogna se Tonks avesse scoperto l'accordo che aveva preso, indirettamente, con Lucius Malfoy: Draco, che in principio credeva gli avesse dato appuntamento per chiedere aiuto all'Ordine, forse non aveva compreso a fondo i termini della sua proposta e probabilmente non gliene sarebbe in ogni caso importato, ma Remus sapeva che, una volta che lui non fosse più stato utile alla sua causa, Voldemort avrebbe proceduto comunque con l'eliminazione della sua famiglia.

Sperava solo che avere contatti diretti con i Mangiamorte potesse rappresentare un vantaggio, una possibilità in più di uscire vivi dalla guerra: non avrebbe permesso che Tonks e il bambino venissero uccisi per causa sua.

Sapeva anche che quella scelta l'avrebbe portato a compiere azioni di cui non era affatto pronto a macchiarsi e con cui, forse, non sarebbe stato in grado di convivere, ma ce l'avrebbe messa tutta per riuscire a rendere minimi i danni collaterali causati dal suo doppio gioco.

Remus era un Occlumante discreto, incapace di sostenere a lungo lo sguardo di Voldemort e mentre l'acqua tracimava dalla vasca ormai piena dinnanzi al suo sguardo cieco e indifferente, tremò: grazie al cielo i suoi tentativi di scoprire la missione affidata da Silente a Harry erano falliti, così come quelli di Arthur e Molly. Nessuno dell'Ordine della Fenice aveva la più pallida idea di quali sarebbero state le prossime mosse del ragazzo e men che meno di quale fosse il suo obiettivo.

Avrebbe dovuto fare in modo di rivelare ai Mangiamorte esclusivamente informazioni che non avrebbero rappresentato una minaccia diretta per i suoi amici, il minimo indispensabile per guadagnarsi la fiducia di Voldemort.

In fondo, non era da quando Tonks gli aveva confidato di essere incinta che il desiderio folle di gettarsi in una missione pericolosa era tornato a dominare la sua mente?

  
  


 


End file.
